Here For You, But Not With You
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Ino's been picking up boyfriends left and right, while Shikamaru only watches from a distance as she gets her heart broken time and time again. As Ino she gets closer to finding her match, is it too late for him to speak up? ShikaIno oneshot. R&R.


**a/n:** I finally got around to translating one of my ShikaIno's to English, for the reading pleasure of more viewers. Enjoy!

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or 'Still The One' by Shania Twain.

-

"Oh, so is that it?"

"Well you're just a frickin' lunatic!"

"Oh, I'm the lunatic now, huh? You must have hit your head hard on something!"

"Why you fucking bastard! I don't wanna see your face ever again!"

"Fine! That means I'm breaking up with you!"

"Well, you can't break up with me 'coz I'm breaking up with you!"

"Oh yeah? Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! I'm not the one who'll be regretting this someday!"

After yelling the last statement right in Ino's face, Kiba slammed the door with so much force that could've been equivalent to being furious at the entire world.

"You have some nerve telling me that! Don't you ever come back here ever again!" Retorted Ino with as much rage as she could muster. After a few seconds of resembling a volcano that's about to erupt, her brain registered the most recent events and she ran outside in an effort to catch up with him.

"Hey, Kiba! Kiba! We're not really breaking up, aren't we? Tomorrow, we'll still be together, won't we?" She shouted into the crisp night air. Kiba was nowhere in sight. She went back inside and sat down on the sofa, disbelieving, and barely able to catch her face in her palms when the tears started to flow.

Several minutes passed, and she heard the doorbell ring and in went Shikamaru, with an amused expression upon seeing her.

"How many have you had this month? I know that besides Kiba and that ninja from the Tea Village, Sakura's ex, there's no one else," he said, as if about to burst with laughter any second now.

"You're bad, Shikamaru."

"What did I do? But seriously, how many did you have this month?" He sat down beside the sniffling girl.

Ino wiped her nose on a handkerchief. "He's my second breakup this month… hey, wait a minute, how did you know that we broke up? Usually you're the last one to hear the latest gossip."

Shikamaru couldn't swallow his laughter anymore, and right then and there exploded into fits of hilarity; Ino glared darkly at him.

"I hate you, Shikamaru! You're so mean to me!" Ino took a pillow from the sofa and thrust it in the face of the poor Shikamaru, who fell from his seat and hit his ass hard on the floor.

"Hey, hey, stop it already. I was just joking… don't you have a sense of humor?" He rubbed his aching butt cheek. "Your situation is really just so funny."

"There's nothing funny about breaking up with someone you loved…"

"Yeah, someone you loved for two weeks."

"What are you saying, Shikamaru?"

"You're too quick in picking up your boyfriends, Ino. You don't let them past the courtship stage and you're already answering them."

"Well, what do you want me to do now? It's done, we already broke up, I can't do anything anymore… and it hurts, Shika. Oh God, it does. If only you knew."

"I do know," he muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Huh? What did I say? Oh, it's nothing, Ino. Okay, so let's just talk about it. Might help. Why did you break up anyway? The other night your were like newlyweds at Tenten's eighteenth birthday… what happened?" Shikamaru didn't bother to mention that it seemed like something was squeezing his heart as he watched them. And he thought he already learned when it was just Uchiha Sasuke.

Another tear fell from Ino's eyes that she quickly dabbed away. The idle shinobi suddenly felt like strangling that Kiba for making Ino cry like this.

"'Cause… he forgot to bring the DVD we were supposed to watch then he wouldn't go back to his house for it, saying it was 'on the other end of Konoha.' Then I got mad, 'cause he was being so damn lazy…"

"I think me and that guy are on the same wavelength here…"

That prompted a smile from Ino, who punched Shikamaru lightly on the shoulder. "Well, so there. We were infuriated by each other and then…. That was it. We swore, shouted, and fought… and it was over."

"Wow, that's a very reasonable excuse for the smoke coming out of Kiba's ears when I passed by him on the way here."

That drew a giggle from her. "Really? No kidding?"

"Yeah. I think you two have the same amount of shallowness."

An ample silence hung over them.

"So, what was that DVD you were going to watch? What movie?"

"Oh… I think it was 'The Notebook', or 'A Walk To Remember.' Now that I think about it, I really don't remember. I just know that it was a drama/romance of some sort."

"Hey, I just figured out why he left it at his house…!"

"Some genius you are; looks like you got some damage to your brain there…"

In the middle of their conversation, Ino began singing along to a song that was playing on the radio.

"_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

"_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight…"_

While singing, streams slid down Ino's face.

"Hey, Ino, what happened to you?" Asked the bewildered Shikamaru.

"No, no, it's nothing," she replied as more tears descended.

"What a drag, Ino. Really, what's wrong? How can I help you if you won't tell me?"

"'Cause… Shika, that was what Kiba used to serenade me. That was our song. And then I was reminded of Idate, and…. Oh, they're the only ex-boyfriends I can remember. The ones for this month. Can you name who else, Shika?"

"Oh, only all the chuunin and new jounin in Konoha and the others from the other neighboring villages who came here for the alliance treaty the past six weeks," he answered.

"Oh yeah…"

That made Shikamaru chuckle. "But the one for you isn't among those guys," he sighed.

"Shika, who do you think my soulmate is? I've had loads of boyfriends, but still nothing. It's like I can't ever truly find him."

Shikamaru merely gaze at her sadly. "Oh, he's somewhere in the world. Maybe you're just not looking in the right places. Maybe he's just in the next village, or across your house, and maybe even… right in front of you, this very moment."

The promoted jounin stoop up abruptly and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go now. Pardon, but I still have a lot of chores waiting for me at home. Good night, Ino."

Ino blocked his passage and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What did you say back there?"

He avoided her stare. "Oh, don't mind that. Just forget about it."

"Shika…"

His unfathomable black eyes met Ino's crystal blue ones. "Come on. I want to know. What did you mean by that?"

His sandals suddenly became very interesting. "Oh, you'll find him. You're just not looking in the right place. Ever wondered if you just always overlook him? Think about it. Maybe he's right in front of you and you just don't see him."

That made her pause. Could it be…?

"Well, maybe he was the one who never looked at me."

He swallowed nervously. "What if he's always had his eye on you, but never really made it noticeable? What if he just wants to see you happy with those other guys, and that's why he leaves you alone? Can you forgive that kind of behavior?"

Ino just smiled at him, and relief replaced the anxiety he'd been feeling.

"Shikamaru, you lazy son of a bitch…" She hissed before pressing her lips softly to his. "It's never too late."

He wrapped his arms around her slender frame, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "Are you sure you're not just on rebound, Ino?"

The golden-haired kunoichi laughed. "Of course, Shika. Of course."

**Owari**

**-**

**a/n:** Haha, I'm in a fluffy mood today. The courting/coupling in this story is based on the Filipino culture, for this was originally in Tagalog (ps for any pinoy who's reading this the Fil. version is in my Stories Authored and under the title 'Kahit Pa). I tried to translate everything as accurately as possible but Tagalog has a lot of weird, unique term. :laughs: The song I used was roughly the English adaptation of a chart-topping OPM song in the Philippines. I hope you got the message. Haha.

Now, please do

REVIEW!


End file.
